Changing Times
by Fictitous
Summary: MWPP generation. The Minister of Magic's daughter comes to Hogwarts. But where's her mom? What's a Tracker? And where's Petunia?


     --Disclaimer: Everything, characters, belongs to J.K. Rowling. Otherwise, I don't think I'd be writing this right now...if it were mine, that is.
     (A/N: I almost forgot to tell you: this takes place in the 6th year of the MWPP generation. And, I think you will find that Peter, has, er, "magically" disappeared. I'd really rather not write about him. Sorry if that bugs you, because I don't think he'll exist in any of the stories that I write...)
    

* * *

Lily Evans filed in line behind all the first years. She had really rather not. In fact, she wished Dumbledore had just had her sorted in private. It would have been so much easier, and, to tell the truth, it felt rather degrading to be in with the first years, while she herself would actually be in her sixth. From her position, behind the door of the entrance to the Great Hall, she could see Dumbledore stand up. He said a few words, and sat back down. He waved his hands a whole lot when he talked, she noticed. Then, McGonagall placed a hat upon the stool.
     The hat was tattered and worn, but McGonagall treated it as if it was a rare porcelain vase. As Lily had anticipated, the Sorting Hat began to sing. The first years whispered excitedly to each other, both relieved and curious at the same time. Lily rolled her eyes. _Honestly! Don't they know anything_? The Sorting Hat always sang. It wasn't like her Dad hadn't related the story of his years at Hogwarts enough times. Once he had made the decision for her to finally go to Hogwarts, he could talk a nothing else. He was such a kid sometimes! The line in front of Lily became slowly shorter, but she still found herself, the last in line, next too soon.
     Dumbledore stood up again, and the Hall looked up, surprised. Hadn't he already given his speech? He cleared his throat, and gave a little grin. "I'm afraid that you'll have to wait a mite longer for your food. A collective groan surged through the hall, and Dumbledore held up his hand for silence. "You see, this year we have something rather unusual happening, that has not, to my notice, ever been recorded happening here before at Hogwarts." The complaints of a delayed dinner subsided as curiosity got the better of the students. "You see, we have a new student to be sorted this year. Not just any student: she will be in her sixth year." A murmur broke through the crowd, and dinner was once again demanded, loudest from the Slytherins. Dumbledore frowned at the rudeness, and gestured to the back of the hall. "May I present to you: Lily Evans, daughter of Michael Evans; Minister of Magic."
     Lily paled as every face turned mechanically to where she was standing at the entrance to the hall. Dumbledore waved for her to come forward. She grimaced. _Yes. It would have definitely been better if Dumbledore had done this privately in his office. _Bracing herself, as if she expected every verbal attack know to man to be thrown at her, she began the long walk down the hall. _Why do they all have to stare so?_ Then: _I hate attention. Hate being the center of attention._ She glared at Dumbledore. "Ouch." A boy to her left flashed a brilliant smile at her, and offered, "He's not that bad. Just a bit dramatic sometimes. But we love him." He flashed his grin again. She glared at him to, then, realizing he was still smiling, quickly averted her gaze to the floor.
     After what had seemed forever, she plopped down on the tiny stool. It wobbled, and she almost fell over. A few snickers from the crowd reached her ears. Ignoring them, she focused at the back wall, and grabbed for the hat. "Just one moment Lily..." and the hat was plucked from her grasp. Looking up, she saw Dumbledore beaming down at her. "I think a further explanation is needed. This has never happened before, you know. " Then, to the hall: "As most of your know, Ministers of Magic are always under, er, let's call it pressure. Usually, a Mister with no wife or children is usually elected, because it is hard on a Minister's family on their safety. There are those in the magical world who do not always agree with the Minister's decisions." Here, Lily visibly winced. She remembered all too well certain incidents that resulted in them having to move and her self a large slug for a few days. "Therefore," Dumbledore continued "the current Minister thought it best that his children be home schooled, rather than be subject to political opinions that have nothing to do with them. " The twinkle suddenly died from Dumbledore's eyes, and a hardened look took place. "I expect you all to be polite and civil to Lily. As most of you know, a dark lord is uprising. The Minister of Magic, after I was appointed Headmaster, reversed his decision, and decided to send Lily here, in order to better prepare her for what might come. Her brother has already graduated from being school, and is holding a position high in the Ministry." And with that, he plopped the hat onto Lily's head.
     Fuming, Lily had sat there, her hands clenched to the side of her stool, and her face bright red. Really, was all that necessary? Now she'd never get peace, established as the Minister of Magic's daughter. Honestly, she hated that title. It was all anyone thought of. It was always, "Oh, the daughter of the Minister of Magic this..." and "The daughter of the Minister of Magic that...." never, " Lily this...' or , "Lily that..." when heard herself talked about. Her brother was never treated like that. But maybe that was because he had established himself such a brilliant Tracker; he had made his own name for himself. And he wasn't born when Lily's Dad was the Minister. But, before she could say anything, not that she would have, all she could see was the interior of a hat. _Well hello! My my, the daughter of the Minister of Magic, never had one of you before, or any child of the Minister of Magic, for that matter....and I should remember. _Lily bit her lip fiercely at this, then winced as she tasted blood. _Oh, sorry, a little sensitive on that subject I see...Lily, where should we put you? Relatively smart, but you never study, love to read, and are horribly shy ...Hufflepuff would fix that..._Lily snorted in disgust. _All right then...maybe not...better try...GRYFFINDOR! _Lily wrenched off the hat, hoping she had hurt it, if that was possible. A babble broke at from the Gryffindor table as she approached it, but otherwise, all was forgotten as food drifted down onto plates.
     Lily hesitated as she neared the table. Where would she sit? Anxiously, she noted that there were no seats off to the side; alone, they all were taken, expect for that one next to...him. Lily stopped walking altogether, then forced herself to sit down. She didn't look at anyone, and immediately helped herself to food. The whole table fell silent, and for a minute, no one spoke. "Hello!" the boy's voice chirped at her elbow, and she had no choice but to look up at his face. And melted. His unruly black hair stuck out at all angles, but his eyes, well, his eyes...they were a mixture of blue and green, with flecks of hazel. She couldn't really figure it out. Realizing she had waited too long to speak, she shot him another glare, and continued eating. "All right then. Famous for those glares, eh?" She could tell he gave her a smile, mirrored of the one before when she was walking to Dumbledore. Mentally, she kicked herself. _What on earth possessed me to do that? God, I was so rude...what does he think of me now? What does everyone think of me now? I can not believe I just did that...what's my problem? Can't I just get over being shy for 5 seconds to say hello?_ She wailed in mental anguish. Another batch of potential, friends probably ruined again. She quickly glanced up around the table. There was another boy there, pretty cute, whispering to a girl next to him, who giggled. He looked up and locked eyes. Blushing, she returned to her food. When she was done, she pushed herself back from the table; and met with a problem. She desperately wanted to leave, to go in a little corner and read, but where was she supposed to go? Looking around, it didn't seem like anyone else was going to leave. Then, she noticed that black haired boy looking her way. "I suppose you'd like to up to the common room and your dorm, then? Come on, I'll show you the way."
     Mutely she followed him up the stairs, listening to his endless chatter, but not really registering it at the same time. Cautiously, she looked at all the paintings. Dad didn't have any at their house. Said people could do things to you through them, if they had a copy of the one you had. There was one of a dragon flying, and one of a girl reaching up from a balcony, dropping a rose to a man below. It reminded her of the muggle play her Dad had taken her to that summer; Romeo and Juliet, written by the famous magician Shakespeare, who was exiled from practicing wizardry, and whose wand was dutifully broken. The boy's chatter broke through her thoughts. "Well, here we are," he grinned. "Password's 'fiddlesticks', you'll want to remember that. " They stepped into the common room. Girl's dorm is up there, and everyone meets down here and then goes to the Great Hall for breakfast, then to classes. Weekends we get to go to Hogsmeade, but I suppose you've been there with your Dad. Might want to watch out, the way to here doesn't always stay the same. Call me if you need me, I'm James." She nodded dumbly at him. He winked, and vanished out the painting hole.
     Lily stood there for a moment, then shook her head and regained her composure. Forgetting James, she took her suitcase upstairs, and lay down on the bed. Eagerly she opened her book, and when the rest of the girls came upstairs, she was asleep.
    

* * *

     --Hey! My first fic. Hope you like it. (Personally, I have this nagging feeling it's boring, and not very good at all...lol) any reviews, and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames will be duly ignored......I personally don't care, so go ahead if you really feel like it, I guess. I'll just apologize early for any mistakes in the character's dialogue...I'm American, and have not the slightest clue how some words would differ. No matter how this may sound, this is not, a Lily/James love/hate thing. Or at least, I'm trying desperately to not make it one. Tell me what you think; maybe more chapters to come. (Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get it up.) And: Where is Petunia? Aren't you curious? ; )


End file.
